Sweet Betrayal
by Yaori Himura
Summary: Yagyuu's been dreaming of this mysterious boy. He got curious and settled on looking for this boy. And when he finds the answers...
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Betrayal

" People must always choose from two kinds of masters."

"Praise the first and betray the second."

Yaori Himura

a/n: I was getting bored so I made another fanfic. I don't know if you will like this but actually, I'm not the romantic kind of person so don't expect any romance in here. But I can try to put some. So this is a Rikkai fanfic. (What do you expect from me?) Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: PoT ain't mine. People, do you think I would even own the anime? No. Period.

Sweet Betrayal

" People must always choose from two kinds of masters."

"Praise the first and betray the second."

"_Okaasan!! Tasukete!"_

_A boy being dragged by his father and two other people shouted and screamed for his mother to help him._

"_Gomen. Hiro-chan, aishiteru! Mama loves you!" _

_The boy's mom said but did nothing as her sister held her to comfort her._

"_Okaasan! Okaasan!"_

_The boy tried to struggle away but a single boy like him couldn't break away from three adults' grasp._

"_Hiro-chan, be strong!"_

_His mother's tears fell and she cried. The woman buried her face in her sister's chest and cried some more._

_His son was being dragged and was going to be locked in a room where he would be isolated. The boy was said to contain this particular disease that everyone despises._

_It was hard for the boy. It wasn't his fault he had the disease. Why should they despise him? He couldn't believe that his own father was dragging him mercilessly. Not a single tear fell from the man's cold eyes._

"_Okaasan! Okaasan!"_

_The boy shouted befor he was roughly thrown in a room. His vision blurred and his head ached._

"_Okaasan..." _

_The boy uttered once more. _

_After that, the door finally closed..._

~*~

Eyes fluttered open. A face full of sweat. Hands searching for glasses. He sat up and wore his glasses.

"That dream again?" He mumbled and stood up.

He proceeded to the bathroom and removed his glasses to put them in a a safe place.

He washed his face and took a towel, wiping off the water.

He took the glasses and went to his bed, only to sleep once more.

When he laid down on the bed, he found out he couldn't sleep. So he just thought of the contents of the dream.

_'I never really wondered who that boy is. It never really bothered me. But now that I thought of it, he had a very sad life. I wonder if he is still alive. I don't think he survived, judging from what I saw. But...'_

Yagyuu finally felt the need to sleep so he stopped his thoughts and took off his glasses. He put it on his nightstand and closed his eyes. Moments after, he finally slept...

End of Chapter 1

a/n: So I just noticed that I seem to make only short chapters. I don't really care but does it bother you? I only write what I think is appropriate for the first chapter and don't move on the next day. If it bothers you, tell me. I'll fix it and try making my chapters longer. So, yeah, if you want to tell me, tell it in a review together with what else you want to say. Don't forget that.^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Betrayal

" People must always choose from two kinds of masters."

"Praise the first and betray the second."

Yaori Himura

a/n: Okay! I don't really know what to put here but I got bored at playing cabal so I decided to update!^^ Hope you enjoy my sweet stupidity.^^

Discalimer: PoT is not mine. I'm tired to elaborate it. ^^

Sweet Betrayal

" People must always choose from two kinds of masters."

"Praise the first and betray the second."

Yaori Himura

Yagyuu went to school, of course. It was another normal day for him. Lessons going by, classmates chatting with each other about new games or the latest trend. But Yagyuu didn't pay mind to any of these worldly things. The only thing on his mind was his dream. He never really paid attention to his dreams. At first, he thought they were just silly fragments of his imagination that kicked in whenever he was too tired. But then they became more...real. He couldn't really describe on what he felt when he dreamt but it seemed as if he was there, watching as it happened before his very eyes.

Classes ended. Yagyuu was a bit happy for that. He decided he would sleep to see that boy again. Maybe he would finally recognize him.

Maybe...

He went home and did the usual thing. He greeted his parents and neatly put his things in their proper places. It was repeatitive. A monotonous way of life.

He took a shower and relaxed his muscles. When he was done, he put on his pajamas and flopped down his bed. He didn't bother eating. He wasn't hungry, anyway.

Then, he slept...

~*~

"_I'm not crazy! Let me out of here! Okaasan!"_

_The boy called but no one came._

"_Get me out of here!"_

_It was an isolated room. He was chained on both his wrists and legs but they were long enough to make him reach the door._

"_Okaasan! Where are you?"_

_The boy was given food only once, and the food he was forced to eat was unpleasant, too. _

"_Okaasan! Please...Save me..."_

_The boy's voice died down. It was really hard for him. No boy of his age suffered this much, and he had done much good, so why him?_

_It was a question no one could answer. _

"_It's just some stupid disease."_

_The boy mumbled to himself._

"_It's not like I'll kill people. And it's not contagious...Why would my own relatives lock me up?"_

_Tears streamed down the boy's bruised face. He had laughed much, and cried much, but this was the first time his tears ever burnt him when the fell down his cheeks._

"_These people are strangers to me. I no longer recognize them as my family."_

_Then there were footsteps. Slowly going towards the boy's room._

_The boy, of course, heard the footsteps and went away from the door. He was afraid it was his father. His father had changed when he realized his son had the disease. It wasn't contagious. Nor was it inherited._

_It was just something unfortunate people got when they are fully awakened to the world's evils._

_The door opened and there stood a man. The man was holding some kind of whip and had a frown plastered on his face._

"_Otousan..." The boy muttered softly._

"_Don't call me your father, you demon. You are not my son. And you are not granted the rights to talk."_

_He was a very merciless man. Fear filled the boy's eyes. He was going to be whipped by his own father. His father who was once the very perfect model for a father. His father who was now nothing but a mere stranger to his eyes._

"_Stop it...I don't want it...Stop!"_

_But his father didn't listen to him. He was whipped over and over again. Screams of agony and pain were heard throughout the whiole house._

_In a room, the boy's mother was crying. She was the only one left who cared. Her parents and sister didn't care if the boy was hurt. They even suggested to kill him, if it was needed. But the boy's mom held no power to stop the household from doing all of these. She was just a woman. Just a woman needed only to give birth to the succesor of their family name. Just that, nothing more._

_So, she continued to cry. For that was all she could do, sacrifice her tears for her beloved son._

_In the boy's room, the man was still whipping him. Blood was all over the floor. After what seemed like hours in hell, the man finally stopped. He looked at the boy who was lying o the floor, bleeding non-stop, and glared at him._

"_You are so useless..." The man mumbled and turned to go away._

_When suddenly._

_The boy growled and launched at his father. The man wasn't very far so he was still at ther eadh of the boy's hands._

_The man fell down on the hard floor, face down._

_This was the very reason the boy was locked up. Something triggers him and he acts like a wild beast. People who possessed this particluar disease were called devils, they say. For God never granted people such strength and speed as theirs._

_The boy turned the man over and clawed him on the face._

_The man screamed for hepl and no sooner than a minute, his relatives came._

_One man, maybe the boy's uncle, took a long and wide cylinder of wood, probably a club, and hit the hysterical boy with it. The boy hit on the wall and was ready to launch at his father who was being helped, one more time._

_But more people appeared and held him down. He was out of his mind. One side of him whispered for him to stop. But it wasn't that easy. His life was never that easy._

_Then he felt a throbbing pain in his head and darkness soon engulfed him._

_~*~_

Yagyuu woke up, eyes wide. That was nothing like his other dreams. The boy never acted like a beast before. It was a frigthening sight.

Until today, that is.

Yagyuu looked at the clock and saw that it was still very early. The time botehrd him because his dream felt like it went by for hours.

But dreams were different from reality. The appear short when in real life, hours have passed, and appear long, when short minutes have gone by.

It was always the opposite. And Yagyuu wondered that maybe he was chosen to have this dreams because the boy and him were two different beings. He was enjoying life, while the boy was suffering from it.

It was awkward when he thought of that. Because the boy might not exist at all.

Maybe the boy was just a fragment of his silly imagination that kicked in whenever he was too tired.

Or maybe it was a part of history that no one really bothered to understand.

Yagyuu felt the need to slepp and so he did. Tomorrow, after all, was another normal day for him to endure. But perhaps for the boy in his dreams, a day didn't have 24 hours passing by. Mabe for the boy, one single day felt like years.

End of Chapter 2

a/n: Okay! The second chapter is finished!^^ how about it? Did it get longer? I don't really know to you readers because I just let the words flow. Oh and can you guys read my one and only story at fictionpress? I'll tell you the title if anyone is interested. Oh and, reviews please!^^


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Betrayal

" People must always choose from two kinds of masters."

"Praise the first and betray the second."

Yaori Himura

a/n: Yes, I was feeling bad because I haven't updated so I wrote the next chappy. I might update "My Angel" and even my Ouran fanfic, "Intersection". So, people, I'm really sorry for my super late update. And since you waited for me, here's my token of appreciation, this chappy. Well, hope you enjoy.^_^

Disclaimer: PoT will never be mine. That's so sad. Besides, if it was mine, it won't be "Prince of Tennis" now, would it?

Sweet Betrayal

" People must always choose from two kinds of masters."

"Praise the first and betray the second."

Yaori Himura

Yagyuu woke up the next day to be greetd by his mother and his father and a doctor with a couple of nurses. His eyes were heavy and his sight was blurred.

"What is wrong, okaasan? Why are you crying?"

Yes, his mom was crying. Yagyuu didn't know why but the reasonmust be because of him.

"My son...My dear Hiroshi..."

Yagyuu heard his mother sob and then she buried her face in his husband's chest. Yagyuu's father embreaced the crying woman and comforted her.

"It will be alright, my dear. All will be fine."

The nurses came near Yagyuu's bed and one of them was holding an injection. It was confusing to Yagyuu. He didn't know what was happening. All he did was sleep and this is what happened when he woke up.

"Close your eyes, this will sting." One nurse said.

The others held Yagyuu down and stopped him from moving. He didn't struggle, really. Why would they hold him down?

Then...

A scream echoed through the whole house.

It was very painful. It felt like a there was a thousand of needles piercing your whole body. Yagyuu couldn't restrain his screams. It was pure torture. He didn't even know why this was happening, and now they're injecting him with something he doesn't really know and it is very painful.

As time passed by, it became more painful. Yagyuu's body trembled. He knew he wouldn't last long at all. The pain became more extreme and Yagyuu started to go wild. The nurses were still holding him down and they weren't budging. They must've been used to these kind of things.

Yagyuu's mother started crying. She couldn't take it anymore. She dropped on knees and covered her face with here hands.

"Stop it, stop it! You're hurting him! Hiroshi!"

It took a whole lot of time to finish everything. Most of the time, injections last not more than a minute. But since Yagyuu struggled nad went berserk, it lasted a whole hour.

After the operation, Yagyuu was silently sleeping. They had managed to put him to rest. The operation was just injecting something to Yagyuu. But it was really painful for Yagyuu.

"Well, how is it, doctor?" The father of Yagyuu asked, kneeling down and holding Yagyuu's mother in his embrace.

"Hmmm...It was successful. But it won't hold him long. You have to inject it to him every sunday of the week." The docyor replied.

"But, didn't the first one last for 7 years?" Yagyuu's father asked with furrowed brows.

"Indeed. But that was because he was sstill a kid that time. Now, his body is slowly maturing. The medicine isn't that strong now. We have to find something more suitable. But before that, you have to bear with this rather than having nothing." The doctor explained.

"Alright. But doctor please hurry. As parents of Hiroshi, we won't stand seeing him like this again." Yagyuu's father said.

"Understod." The doctor simply replied.

~*~

"_Okaasan?" The boy called when he woke up._

_Nobody answered him, the place was deserted. It was darker than usual so it must've been night time. _

"_Okaasan, I don't want to stay here anymore. Please get me out of here." The boy said, knowing that no one will be there to rescue him._

_Then, he saw fire, maybe from a torch. A figure was holding it high and was slowly moving towards him. _

"_Okaasan?" The boy quietly said, hope filling his whole body._

_Then there she was, the boy's mother._

"_Keep quiet, my child. Everyone is sleeping right now. I will get us out of here. But we have to be extra careful. We have to keep silent, do you understand?" the boy's mother said._

_The boy just nodded and then his mother searched for the lock. The boy heard a click an then the door to his "room" opened._

"_Come here. Come on, we have to hurry." _

_The boy tried but remembered he was chained. He lifted his arms and showed his mother the chains. His mother went to him and tried unlocking it. One by one. Wrist to wrist, ankle to ankle. Then, the boy was free. They got up and were ready to leave. But suddenly, they heard footsteps. Hurrying towards the room._

"_Quick, put these back on. I'll hide." The boy's mother said. She put out the fire of the torch and hid herself. The boy put the chains back on and pretended that nothing happened._

_There was a man going near the room, holding a torch. It was the boy's father. He was checking on him. _

_The man searched for anything peculiar but found nothing._

"_I swear I heard something..." He mumbled but went away. When the light of his torch wasn't seen anymore and his footsteps weren't heard, the mother went to the boy._

_She unlocked the chains once again and opened the door quietly. She closed it and went outside the house. Once they were outside, she brought a robe over the boy and tied it. She also wore one and they started walking away._

_But then..._

"_Hey! Where do you think you're going?! Come back here!" a man shouted._

_The both of them looked and saw that it was the boy's father, and he was running up to them._

"_Quick, my boy, run! Run!" The boy's mother siad and pushed him away._

_He looked back and his mother mouthed "Go!" at him._

_He looked forward and started running. He didin't know where he was going but he ran away. Far away from his family, far away from this village. He had to live, maybe someday he and his mother will meet again._

_Then, the boy heard a scream. It was his mother's scream._

_He looked back and he noticed he didn't get away that far. He saw a woman falling down to the ground and a man carrying a club. It was his father, and he killed his wife._

_The boy just stared at the scene. And then he ran to his mother, not caing whether he might be killed, too. All he knew is that his mother was dead, no one will protect him, anymore. He knelt towards the body of his mother and started crying. His father pulled him on the shirt and dragged him towards the house. He tried to struggle free but his father was away stronger than him. He wasn't going back. Not when his mother risked her life getting him free. But he was already inside and the dorr was being closed._

"_No! No! Okaasan!" he shouted. _

_The door was closed and it was dark inside. So dark that he didn't notice his father stabbing him in the stomach._

"_This is for trying to escape." He said and pulled the knife out of the boy's body._

_The boy fell to his knees and clutched at his stomach. It was painful. His eyes were getting heavy and he started feeling dizzy. He closed his eyes and the pain slowly fade away. Then, it was dark. Really dark. But he didn't care. All he wanted was to rest. Like his mother._

~*~

Yagyuu's eyes opened and no one was in his room. He looked at his clock on the night stand and it read 2:00. It was still early so he closed his eyes and started sleeping again.

End of Chapter 3

a/n: Okay, so that was the longets I have written, so far. Yay! So, this was pretty confusing, wasn't it? You'll know what happened to Yagyuu by the enxt chapter. So, review and review! Nyahahaha XD


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Betrayal

"People must always choose from two kinds of masters."

"Praise the first and betray the second."

a/n: Hey guyz! I'm finally updating! Aren't you happy? I'm-....*sigh* I know you're probably angry or upset that I'm a lazy bum and a slowpoke. Sorry about that. Please undertsnad that I had a lot of things to do at school! Please forgive this stupid alien! Anyway, please accept this chappy as an apology. Hope you will still enjoy reading this.^^

Sweet Betrayal

"People must always choose from two kinds of masters."

"Praise the first and betray the second."

"Hiroshi. Hiroshi, wake up."

Yagyuu woke up at the soft voice of his mother.

"Hiroshi, I have something to tell you."

Yagyuu sat up straight on his bed and wore his glasses that was on his nightstand. "What is it, mother?"

"You will temporarily not attend to school. Your father already talked to your school principal. We've agreed that it is to your best profit." His mother explained.

"I have no real problem with it but there are a few conflicting issues, like my grades, my studies. Moreover, mother, for what reason do you have to do this? I cannot see why it will be best for me. I am still a student and focusing at school is what I have to do." Yagyu argued.

"Now, now. Don't question your father's decision, Hiroshi. You'll see why it's just right for us to do this. But, Hiroshi, I will have to tell you this."

"Please go on."

"Well," his mother hesitated, "As part of our measures, you will stay in your room and for no reason will you leave. You will be given meals at proper times. Any forms of communictaion has been blocked off. Meaning, your computer, phone, or any means of interaction with people outside, won't work. Not to worry, next week, you may go back to your normal routine. This principles will only be active this week. Short to say, this will all be over by Monday."

"What? There's definitely something wrong, isn't there? You can't just lock me here all day, mother. Unless I'm a...a, a wild beast ready to kill, which I am obviously not. So, why do all this, mother. As I can see it, they are unecessary."

"I told you," Yagyuu's mother exasperated, "NOT to question your father's decision, haven't I? I will not repeat myself, Hiroshi. You WILL see why we're doing this. I'm tired of this conversation. Everything I said is clear and do not expect me to uplift anything your father has issued. You will be supervised 24/7. Do not think about escaping, my son."

With that, the woman went out and the door was closed. Yagyuu heard locks click from the outside of his room and immediately knew his mother was most definitely not joking him.

"I just realized," Yagyuu said to himself, "that I'm locked up here like that boy. As if I have a disease." His eyes widened and he realized something. "They did inject me with something. Maybe I do have a disease. Yes, since I'm locked up here, I'll just sleep and see what happens to that boy in my dreams."

Yagyuu took a brief shower. He didn't spend too much time fixing himself and sat a little while, waiting for his hair to dry. After some minutes he went to his bed and lay down. 'I wonder if I'll ever know him.'

~*~

_'Hey, you disgusting...thing. I don't even know what you are. Here, food. You should be grateful we give you meals once in a while. You're still alive and kicking, and heck aren't you lucky we haven't chopped your head off and display it in the center of town.'_

_It was the boy's aunt, the same one that comforted her mother. The very same on that played with him when his mother and father went away._

_The boy didn't budge. He wasn't planning to move._

_'So, you're just gonna stay there? Huh? You just wait, you ungrateful dirt.'_

_The boy was scared. He knew his aunt'll probably do something to hurt him._

_'So you won't even touch it? You think it's dirtier than you, you filth.' His aunt said while unlocking the door. It opened and the boy just looked at the woman approaching him, holding a knife. 'Come here, come here.' The boy inched away but the woman caught him by his arm. 'No...' his voice barely audible. He struggled from his aunt's grasp but to no use. The woman forched him to face here and opened his mouth. 'I don't bloody care if it hurts. It's what an annoying brat like you deserves.' The boy's eyes filled with tears and his aunt did the unthinkable. She cut off the boy's tongue and the boy screamed like hell._

_His aunt let go of him and laughed. She walked away and locked him up again. The boy wasn't angry, he didn't have the energy to hate his aunt. He didn't think about how they've tortured him and made him felt like a scum. The only thing running on his mind was the pain. It was excruciating. It was too much to say he felt like dying but it was close. He closed his eyes and closed his mouth shut with his hands. He shouldn't scream now. He knew that once he did, his father would come by his cell and hurt him. Especially now that his mother was gone. No one was left to care for him. Everyone of his relatives that once loved him turned back away from him. What could he possibly do? He was a boy and he wouldn't stand a chance against this people. He even wondered why he was locked up. Why would they lock him up? Yes, he was sick, he came to realize that. But it didn't kick in often. It only occurred once in a while. So, why?_

_He spat out blood and panicked. How would he stop the bleeding? Maybe he'll just let it pass and it'll stop. Yes, so he lay down and restes. But once he closed his eyes, he heard the locks click. He sat up and looked at the door slowly open. Who was it, now?_

_He was surprised to see-_

_~*~_

"Yagyuu. Hurry open up the window."

Yagyuu was surprised to see Niou by the terrace.

"Niou-kun."

Niou left a finger and signaled him to hush. He raised his hand and made a motion to make him come forward and act like he was just grabbing some fresh air.

Yagyuu understood and sat up. He let out a small yawn and stretched a bit, then walked towards the terrace and open the glass doors leading to it. Niou was hiding by the sides so as not to be seen if someone walked in.

Yagyuu looked up to thesky but talked to Niou.

"Why are you here, Niou-kun?" Yagyuu asked.

"Well, we have tennis practice. It's important that the regulars are complete. Yukimura-buchou wondered if anyone could volunteer to fetch you, and I did. When I was in front of your gate, I suddenly felt that they were guarding you, so I snuck in. Here, I am." Niou explained. "And are you allowed to have visitors?"

"No, Niou-kun." Yagyuu answered.

"Good. I brought an extra uniform and Sanada's cap and a wig. We'll pretend that we're visiting."

"What for?" Yagyuu asked, confused.

"So, when they tell us whatever excuse they come up with to lead us away, we'll be able to leave properly. It wasn't easy going in, so it's probably harder to go out quietly."

"But, Niou-kun. The gates. When there are visitors, the butler informs my parents. Unless the butler tells them there are visitors, it'd be obvious that you're sneaking me out."

"Don't worry. Marui and Jackal are outside. Don't tell me that butler of yours also tells the master and mistress of the house how many are visiting."

Yagyuu smiled a bit and shook his head.

Niou took out a rock and threw it hard outside the gate.

Marui and Jackal noticed it and rang the doorbell. The gates opened. Niou and Yagyuu secretly made their way down and quickly went to join Marui and Jackal. The plan went smoothly and Yagyuu was outside.

When they arrived at Rikkai, Niou smiled at Yagyuu. "Good thing you made it."

Yagyuu was happy that he did.

But his head suddenly hurt and his vision blurred. The last thing he saw was Niou and the others crowding over him before his sight turn black.

End of Chapter 4

a/n: Yay! I've updated this so I'll just have to update My Angel! Hope you enjoy that. I had to put Niou and the others here or else the story won't have the ending I want it to have. So R&R or I will again not update for a LONGER time.=D


End file.
